behind the lies of rivalry
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: everyone thinks that Johnny and Sissy are clueless to their feelings for each other, but as it has often been proved, kids are smarter than they appear to be.


It was a normal day in Porkbelly. Wacko attempted to destroy all the children. Brain freezer tried to turn the town into a giant glacier. You know the usual stuff that happens in Porkbelly.

Johnny Test was in the living room, playing Sacred Sword five and winning every single match. Dukey was getting frustrated. Ever since he and Johnny had been de-aged by bling bling boy a year back, Johnny was unstoppable with the building block sword. Just as Johnny managed to win his seventh match in a row, the door bell rang.

Hugh Test got up from his spot at the living room table and answered the door. "Why hello Sissy, are you here to play with Johnny?" He asked, still completely oblivious to his son's rivalry with the girl.

"Yes, Mr. Test. May I come in?" Sissy asked in her sweetest voice.

"Sure, Johnny's in the living room right now if you want to go see him." He said, stepping out of the way.

Sissy quickly dropped her sweet and innocent act as soon as she had passed Hugh. She stepped into the living room; both boy and dog were completely unaware of the girl's presence. Sissy paused a moment to watch them. She had found out about Dukey's talking origin three months ago when she him talking Johnny out of skate boarding over a line of cars. One other thing was different though, ever since Johnny had turned twelve, puberty had hit him like a ton of rocks.

The most noticeable thing was that he had shot up like a rocket on steroids, growing almost three inches in four months so that he was now taller than Sissy. The second most noticeable thing was his muscles. Now that his metabolism was absorbing all the protein from his father's horrible meatloaf, instead of just stripping it away, it was actually being used whenever Johnny needed it. And since Johnny still fought crime whenever one of his enemies showed up, he needed it a lot. Even though puberty had started only recently for Johnny, his recent fighting had made him the strongest kid in his class as proven when Bumper and his friends decided to gang up on Johnny a week ago and ended up getting their butts kicked.

Deciding that it was time to make her presence know, she quietly cleared her throat and shouted. "Hey Test." Johnny instantly froze and spun his head in Sissy's direction. "I see you're playing Sacred Sword five, I bet I could beat you easily." She made sure to put extra arrogance into her tone. That was always how she tricked Johnny into doing what she wanted.

"Care to prove that statement?" He said right back, curling his hands into fists.

Sissy smirked. 'Gotcha' she thought to herself.

"Johnny, don't do this." Dukey warned, but he was wasting his breath.

"My room, now." He said. "You may not want to join us, it could get ugly." He said, casting a glance over his shoulder at his canine companion.

Dukey sighed and decided to take Johnny's advice. For some reason spending countless hours in a room with two stubborn pre-teens, during a video game showdown didn't sound too appealing. So instead he wandered off, hoping that there was a nice place to stretch out in the sun and have a long nap. Once he was gone, Johnny popped the disk out of the game system.

"Lead the way."

Sissy turned on her heel and started walking. Now that her back was turned, Johnny looked her up and down. Like Johnny, Sissy had matured a bit as well, but unlike him, she had taken to growing out instead of growing up. She was only an inch taller than she used to be, but puberty was kind to her and let her figure start to grow out steadily. Her hips had started to widen slightly, but noticeably. Her breast had swelled more and began to take on a slightly more rounded shape. It wasn't enough to consider her curvy, even for her age, but it was cute in its own way.

The two preteens bickered back and forth, throwing our insults too their obvious crushes on each other. The other members of the test family heard the arguing and yelled for it to stop, but like Dukey before them, were only wasting their breath as Johnny and Sissy continued fighting. Finally they made it to Johnny's room and slipped inside. Immediately the fighting stopped, Sissy turned around quickly and locked the door behind them, while Johnny popped the disk into the game system that he only kept in his room and turned the T.V up loud.

Sissy turned around and got slammed roughly against the bedroom door as Johnny's lips ravished her own in a need filled kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck in response and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth without any resistance from him.

"Johnny, what's going on up there?" Hugh's shouted making the two preteens break apart.

"Uh, nothing dad, we just got a little carried away, that's all." Well, not a total lie, more like a misdirected truth.

Sissy giggled and dragged Johnny's face back down to hers to begin the kiss again. Without warning, Johnny swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style over to his bed. He set her down gently, but stepped back to admire her as she shifted towards the middle of the bed. Sissy bit her lip and beckoned for him to fallow her. He growled playfully and climbed into the bed, capturing her lips again, then began trailing kisses down her neck. Sissy moaned involuntary, squirming a bit as Johnny's hands ran up and down her body. Sissy decided to take control now by flipping their positions with a suppressing burst of strength. Johnny looked at her in shock, but quickly smiled and let her go to work. In one fluent motion, sissy had his shirt off, pausing to admire his quickly developing muscles.

"Have I mentioned how much I love video gaming time?" Johnny said, hooking his arm around sissy's waist to grind their hips together.

"Shut up and prove it." she said hotly.

"Gladly," he growled, pulling Sissy down beside him and pulling the covers over both of them.


End file.
